Popcorn With Butter
by Toylet-thug
Summary: Xiaoyu stared at Jin. There was something different about her old classmate, the one she loved with all of her heart. Her heart clenched at the thought of him, becoming something dangerous, for Jin carried the Devil Gene. Xiaoyu will help him at any cost?
1. Search

**Another new fanfic. Tekken this time too(:**

**I love this couple alot. Please give me any ideas with you will.**

**Enjoy guys.**

* * *

:O

Chapter uno: Gotta Find him!

O:

* * *

"And the winner is... Ling Xiaoyu!" the announcer yelled excitedly. Xiaoyu panted with one hand on her knee, while the announcer was raising the other. She felt as if she was going to pass out... or perhaps puke.

Ugh, please no puking. Not in front of all these people. That's just embarrassing!

She looked down at who she had fought, Bryan Fury. He was truly nothing to mess with, for he had a pretty good punch. But the thing that he was lacking was speed, something Xiaoyu exceeds at. She had been lucky to find a blind spot in his slow fighting style.

This was the 4th Tekken Tournament she had been in. She was at least glad she was doing better than she was last year. Last time she only had gotten to the 3rd match, but now, she had won her 4th match. She trained hard with her grandfather, and it had finally paid off.

She looked around the screaming crowd of people watching the tournament. 'Where is Jin?' She sighed to herself. She still has not found him yet, which was her main mission. Xiaoyu turned away from the stage, immediately being greeted by a few friends.

Hwaorang ruffled Xiaoyu's hair playfully, "You did pretty good, kid."

Xiaoyu frowned, "I'm not a kid! I'm gonna be out of high school soon!"

Christie Monteiro smiled at Xiaoyu, "You did pretty good against Bryan! I'm proud!" And then she hugged Xiaoyu, almost squeezing the young girl to death.

"Well, I'm going to go and find Eddy. See you later guys!" Christie winked and ran off. Hwaorang saw how her ass jiggled as she ran, which made him think.

'Damn, any guy should be lucky to get a girl like that.'

He chuckled, "Hey, how about we go eat lunch now. I did my match earlier this morning, and I'm starving!"

Xiaoyu mumbled something smart, something along the lines of how Hwoarang was always hungry. But he chose to ignore it. He didn't want to start anything with Xiaoyu, knowing she would just hurt his pride at the end.

While the tournament was under the way, they fighters were able to hang out at the hotel of which the fighting was taking place. This was also their place to sleep, for their next match.

"Hwaorang?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I will find him?" she asked weakly. It's only been four days of the competition, and she felt like it's been months.

The pass few days of trying to find Jin was awful. There were many matches to get rid of the weak ones, in other words... It's been hella crowded and busy. Everyone was either eating, training, or having a match.

"Of course Xiaoyu. He's going to have his match this after noon against Lei." he smiled, "We'll check it out okay?"

Xiaoyu grinned at this, "You are right."

They sat at the little hotel café and began to order their food. Xiaoyu got dessert for lunch (as usual) as Hwoarang ordered chicken tacos.

Xiaoyu saw Hwaorang's lips begin to move, but no sound coming from his mouth. She had been thinking about Jin, and where he was. She hadn't seen him since last year of high school, when they were sophomores. She always worried about him. And she was showing it through her quietness at the table.

"Xiaoyu? What's up with you? Thinking about your little boyfriend?" Hwaorang sneered. Xiaoyu blushed the color bright red. Almost the color of a cool watermelon on a hot summer day.

"S-Shut up!" she pouted and looked away. He just love to be so damn annoying sometimes.

Hwaorang grinned, "So I take that as a yes. Truly not surprised."

Xiaoyu groaned, "Geez Hwaorang! You could never stop teasing me could you?"

"C'mon babe. Don't ruin my fun. It's only noon." he said. Then their food finally came. Xiaoyu was glad. She didn't want Hwaorang to tease her about Jin anymore.

Maybe he could shut up and eat his damn tacos.

Xiaoyu looked down at her dessert. A fudge brownie with vanilla ice cream as usual. Perhaps she should eat healthier? She was in the tournament, and she needed to be in her best shape! No, that was something that Jin would say. Damn, couldn't she get him out of her head at least for a second!?

Probably not, considering that it was the reason to why she was here in the first place. She remembered when she last say him, he seemed so happy (well, as 'happy' as Jin could get.) then the next day he was gone. Xiaoyu frowned in determination.

Hwaorang glanced over in Xiaoyu's direction, taking notice of how she was lost in thought yet again.

'Sigh, this guy is practically taking up not only her thoughts, but her life.' Hwaorang grunted, 'Such a bad influence.'

Xiaoyu suddenly smiled as she took a bite of her fudge brownie, "Ahh, typically delicious. How are those tacos?"

He smirked, mocking Xiaoyu, "Oh, typically tasteful."

Xiaoyu nodded, "That's good, considering you get the same thing for lunch everyday. Like why eat it if it's gross? That would be a waste of time and food! Well, maybe not food, 'cause Panda LOVES to eat ANYTHING!" Hwaorang could clearly tell she was blabbing, which meant something serious was on her mind. But of course he didn't want to bring it up. They would be seeing Jin's fight soon this afternoon anyway.

So they ate, then got up from their seats and started to walk outside, to get some fresh air.

It was a beautiful spring day, Xiaoyu couldn't have said the least. Actually, it didn't matter what the weather was, it was always a good day in her eyes. But spring afternoons would have to be the most elegant of days. The grass of ideal length, smooth as soft. The trees and plants thrived and bathed in the sun. The aura was excitedly sweet, yet calm and relaxed.

Xiaoyu and Hwaorang both sat on a stone bench that was off to the side of the beautiful garden presented to them.. Hwaorang sighed in content,

"It's really nice outside."

Xiaoyu agreed, "Just think about it! Panda would LOVE it out here! We could play... even spar!"

Hwaorang chuckled to himself. 'She never changes.'

"I wonder where is Panda!" she grumbled, "Damn, why do I have to find EVERYONE?!"

"You didn't have to find me." Hwaorang said proudly, "Which means I should be number one on your Christmas gift list ne?"

Xiaoyu laughed, "You ARE number one! Right after my little Pandy Wandy!"

"Oh fine. Put me behind a bear." he grunted. Xiaoyu laughed.

"Yeah yeah. Now what time does Jin's match start?"

"Hm, I don't know. Like in five minutes-"

"Ohmygosh! (Gasp) C'mon we have to go!" Xiaoyu yelled and dragged Hwaorang to the arena.

Xiaoyu was running in incredible speed, especially when she came from a match less than an hour ago. All her energy came back when it came to Jin. She ran even faster, as much as her legs could carry her.

She ignored the ache and pain that she felt in her feet. All she had to do was think about Jin.

A wide smile, from ear to ear spread across her face. She was going to see Jin, in only a matter of minutes. Butterflies gathered in her stomach. She was excited, yet nervous.

They made it just in time and found a spot on bleachers. Xiaoyu was excited. Jin was about to fight! She was going to see him! Shit, it was about time!

"Jin Kazama and Nina Williams," the announcer began, "Please step forward and get ready!"

Jin stepped out from the shadows towards the area they were going to be fighting at. Xiaoyu's eyes widened.

Jin's skin was marked... as if it were a tattoo, not only on his arm, but all over his body. Devil Jin was rising within him.

"Wha- When did he-? Something's wrong! Something isn't right about him." Xiaoyu exclaimed.

Hwoarang frowned also, "Yeah, I can feel the aura from him all the way here."

Jin and Nina were standing face to face. Nina wore a smirk on her face,

"I'm saddened. You can't control yourself. No matter," and with that she got into fighting position. Jin hissed,

"Feel the wrath of God."

And with that, the battle began with a bang.

* * *

3

Chapter uno: Gotta Find him!

End

* * *

**Yay.**

**So what do you guys think?**

**Suckie?**

**Lame?**

**Good?**

**Tell me(;  
**


	2. Time to Talk!

**HaHa. I thought I would have more reviewers... but I guess many people read tekken fics. idk but I'm still gonna go on with the story for those who are reading.**

**Enjoy ur gift kids.**

* * *

:O

Chapter dos: Time to Talk!

**O:**

* * *

Nina was pretty quick when it came to dodging one's punches. Jin was not the quickest, but he wasn't so bad for the type of body that he had. Most big guys were slugglish, but had a lot of power into the punch.

But what was the point in being strong if you could not even land a punch?

Nina back kicked Jin's chest, making him stumble back a bit. Then Nina turned and elbowed his ribs, causing him to winch as she grabbed his arm flipped him over to the ground.

I was amazed at how much strong Nina was. But then again I wasn't. I remember seeing her at the very first Tekken Tournament when she fought King. That match was crazy.

She didn't even break a sweat against him. But unfortunately... Things were different.

Jin flipped Nina over so that he was on top of her. The dark aura was still bleeding out, as he began punching on Nina's face continuiously.

My eyes widened as I got scared for Nina, and for Jin. I turned to Hwaorang for support, but he was shook his head in disappointment. He also knew that this was not going to end so well.

She caught his fist in her hand and threw him off of her. Nina wiped the blood from her jaw and proceeded into a fighting position. She wasn't going to lose so easily. A smirk caught her lips.

"I like playing rough, c'mon." she motioned him with her fingers. Jin growled and launched at her.

Jin was able to get a hold of Nina's collar and then slammed her into the ground. She tried to priy his freaking hands off her, then his fist grew red. Her eyes widened as mine did.

"Jin?" I whispered confused and scared. The look in his eyes were unusual to me. They had a deadly aura to them. This wasn't going to end so good.

And the next thing I saw his tattoo markings start to glow and spread, like a disease.

A few punches in the face along with failed attempts to escape. Nina was almost half dead. My eyes watered and my heart clenched. Why was the announcer not stopping this?

"Stop the fight! She's gonna die!" I blurted out, "Jin! Stop!" I yelled as loudly as I could. Jin didn't stop. And no one moved from their spot to stop this fight. I had to stop it then.

Without much time to think, I sprung into action. I hopped off the bleachers and ran towards the fight. I got to the ring as the announcer tried to stop me,

"Its too dangerous young lady!"

"I can stop him! Move! Nina's gonna DIE!" I yelled at him and shoved the guy out the way. I ran to the two and grabbed Jin around his waist, to pull him back away from Nina.

He didn't really budged much, but I gathered all the energy I could and tugged harder.

"Jin, stop it! This isn't you! Please stop!" I sobbed. I felt his muscles tense then relax. I look over to see his face soften as he stopped punch the half dead Nina. My eyes scanned Nina, she looks to be unconsious.

Jin's head was down looking at the ground. Moments passed before he finally looked at who was holding him.

"Xiaoyu..." he mumbled, "Forgive me." You could hear the bitter sound of disappointment in his voice.

I felt suddenly mad, "What the hell was that? Why were you like that?!" I pulled away from him to get a good look at his face.

From the corner of my eye I saw Nina being carried away on a stretcher. I prayed that she will be fine. Though we weren't close friends or anything, I respected her a lot from the first tournament.

Jin's eyes darted mine. From behind him I saw Hwaorang run up to us.

"Hey, let's have the discussion somewhere else. Like Xiaoyu's room." he grinned. I knew that he was far from happy though.

I looked at Jin to see what he was going to say next. I know he didn't want to talk about this. He sighed.

"Fine."

Wow. Surprised there.

He didn't really have a choice when it came to us two. Besides, we were school mates back in boarding school. I smiled at this and decided to lead the way. Jin followed shortly behind me as Hwaorang was behind Jin. He was probably making sure that Jin didn't try to escape or anything. Clever as usual.

After a few turns and up the stairs, we were finally to my room. The two men sat came in. Jin had his eyes closed, back to the wall as Hwaorang took a seat on the bed. I stood there in front on the doorway. (Not RIGHT in front of the doorway, but between Jin and the door. Hey, I wanted answers... badly.)

"Why are you here? It's too dangerous Xiaoyu." Jin stated.

'Oh like I haven't heard THAT one before.' I mentally groaned. People tend to forgot that I can fight. Also they forget the fact that I trained in fighting for how many years now? They just tend to underestimate me because of my fraigle-looking size. Well, I'm sick of it!

"That doesn't matter! I came to look for you-"

"And you've found me," cut in Jin. He opened his eyes and looked at me. Actually, it almost looked like a glare.

"Chill dude. Give her a break. I mean... You did just leave us without a trace at school. I even found that a bit rude." Hwaorang jumped in.

"I had family matters to take care of. Which was none of your concern." Jin growled. I clenched my fist.

"We are your friends Jin! Do you not trust us? You're not even the same person... I-I w-was so s-scared." I almost sobbed. Images of Nina flashed in my head. I put my hand in my face, trying to cover up the tears. I didn't want to seem weak to him.

Next I felt arms snake around my waist as they pulled me into their chest. For a moment I thought it was Hwaorang, but I didn't hear him get off the bed. I glanced up to see Jin's eyes glaze on mine. His eyes softened a bit. One of his hands made their way to my cheek. He wiped my tears away.

I think I'm holding my breath.

"I'm sorry, Xiaoyu. I wanted you to be safe." he murmured. Did Jin just say 'I'm sorry?' Hell is freezing over.

He tightened his hold around me as he was about to say something else. But... I almost forgot until...

"HELLO? I'm still here you know!" Hwaorang called.

Oh yeah, Hwaorang was still here.

I blushed. Why had I forgoten that he was in this room. And I almost forgot about that breath I was holding. I sighed, to let out that breath. Being so close to Jin... Made me feel nervous, especially with how he acted towards Nina this afternoon.

I had a feeling he wasn't the same. That deadly aura was still in my mind.

I felt Jin's chest rumbled lightly as he chuckled, and let go of me. I did not quite understand what was funny about this. Maybe he found Hwaorang's behavor a bit...typical, thus, finding it amusing.

Then the weirdest (yet greatest.) thing happened to me.

Jin suddenly kissed my forhead... But then disappeared.

I stood there dumbfounded.

Jin. Just. Kissed. My. Forhead.

Lucky forehead! Too bad it wasn't the lips. I would probably pass out.

I don't think my face could get any redder than it was right now. Is it possible to be redder than a tomato? Hwaorang groaned loudly,

"Eww, right in front of me you little freak!" he teased. I burried my face into my hands. This was too much, and I DIDN'T need Hwaorang to tease me about it.

Gosh, I'm so embarassed.

* * *

**As you can tell, I switch POV's every other chapter. So like all the even chapters are going to be in Xiaoyu's POV. And every odd chapter is going to be third person. Just thought I should try something new :P**

**Anyways. Please review (if u want a faster update) and have a GRAND day. xD**


	3. Sunny Day

**Short Chapter i know ^-^ But the amount of reviews sucked, thus inspiration went down. Don't fret... it'll get better :P**

* * *

So today Xiaoyu was supposed to fight later this afternoon. So she decided to sleep in a bit. A little more rest before the next match could do no harm. She hoped to train a bit before lunch, and maybe use her before lunch hunger to push get harder in training.

Xiaoyu forgot to ask Hwaorang when his match begins. So today she planned on flying solo. And maybe she could check up on Nina, buy her some chocolates and some flowers. Xiaoyu always enjoyed getting chocolate and flowers from people, especially when she was sick.

She could only hope that Nina liked that type of stuff. Though she was cold and indifferent in battle, she was pretty sweet and thoughtful outside of battle. But even though she may be a friend outside of battle, in battle, she doesn't hold back just because you two had a nice chat one day.

Xiaoyu opened her eyes to see the time being 10:38 a.m. She yawned, stretched, and rose up from her somewhat comfortable bed.

Her hair was everywhere, and she didn't need a mirror to know that. Xiaoyu hopped in the shower. No more than 15 minutes later, she was ready to go shopping for Nina.

A simple small act of kindness just made Xiaoyu so happy.

Xiaoyu had a big smile on her face, "Now what chocolate would she like?"

Jin put the hood over his head and walked out his room. He wanted to go train more before his next battle. He would be going against someone of the name of Violet. Whoever that was they wouldn't get any mercy.

Jin's thoughts faded over to Xiaoyu, his beloved classmate. He remembered the first day of school freshman year. She was so excited for high school, and she basically talked his ear off about how excited she was. Xiaoyu had that sparkle in her eye when she spook of that Panda of hers. She was so innocent, so pure... The exact opposite of him.

The Devil Gene was acting out more than usual, and he didn't want to end up hurting Xiaoyu. So he stood away from her. Ignored her to the best of his ability, just so that she wouldn't get hurt. But of course Xiaoyu HAD to be Xiaoyu, and keep bugging him.

Jin eventually couldn't control the Devil Gene, and almost went and killed one of his grandfather's maids. That's when he realized how dangerous he was becoming.

So he had to get away.

From everyone he didn't want to hurt.

So he got to the weight room and made his way to the punching bags, big and small. Jin wanted to start on the smaller ones as a warm up.

With a sigh, he began his daily routine of training.

Xiaoyu walked into the small gift shop and looked around. She smiled when she saw a few flowers cast off to the side. She approached them with interest; through she didn't know which one to get for Nina. She thought about her fighting style, it was quick and aggresive. Xiaoyu glanced at the flowers that were there.

There were some daisies, lilies, roses, sunflowers, and others he didn't really know of. Xiaoyu smiled, the sunflowers looked really healthy and nice to bright up anyone's day. Xiaoyu picks the bouquet of sunflowers then went to the candy and searched for some chocolate.

From the outside, Xiaoyu could be seen as a little kid in a candy store. The way she pounced around excitedly looking at flowers then candy made her seem to be a typical girl.

"Oh, German chocolate! This stuff is the best!" she exclaimed. She picked up at least three large bars of chocolate.

Now Xiaoyu was like a happy child in the candy store whose parents said they could get something.

She made her way to the cashier, and put the items on the table. Paid the money, and made her way to the hotel's nurse's office.

Xiaoyu opened the door as quietly as possible. There was something about a nurses office that made her want to be quiet. She slowly shut the door behind her and made her way to the lady sitting at the front desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked somewhat rudely.

Xiaoyu ignored the tone in her voice. This lady was being a bitch already, but she didn't want that to mess up her perfectly good mood. Instead, Xiaoyu smiled.

"I wanted to visit my friend Nina." she smiled. The lady at the desk looked at the computer, looking for Nina's room number.

"Go to room number 13 to your left, and that will be Nina's room. Have a nice day."

Xiaoyu nodded and called out a thank you as she made her way to Nina's room.

The hallways were brightly lit by the windows letting the sunshine in, Xiaoyu smiled. This is the way this environment should look like. The bright, positive aura just rotates around these hallways and it is great. Xiaoyu just hoped that Nina's room had the same feel to it.

"Room 13," Xiaoyu said out loud and knocked on the door. A quiet, 'Come in' was heard from the other side. Xiaoyu put a huge smile on her face and entered the room.

"Hello Nina! Rise and shine!" She exclaimed. She girl sighed at Xiaoyu's presence. She sat up more in the bed.

"Xiaoyu. A pleasant surprise." Nina yawned. Xiaoyu laughed.

"I you dome flowers and chocolate!" she grinned and handed it to Nina. Nina had a tint blush on her face, dye to being flattered.

"Oh, that was kind of you. Thanks." Nina said, and sat the stuff down on the nightstand.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I will continue to develop the story of course. I'm sorry for the late update, and for the chapter. heh heh ^_^ If anyone is reading this story or anything :P IDK if people, like read Tekken alot of whatever shit yenno?**

**Well, I needa do this homework shit. Nice day to you all!  
**


End file.
